Harry Potter and the Summer of Isolation
by LunaLovegood61
Summary: After Sirius's death, Harry's summer is off to a rocky start. When he and those around him try to patch things up they only send Harry further away from where he belongs.Completed.
1. Prologue

Chapter One:  
  
He crept to the edge and prepared himself for the hundred and fifty foot jump below. Now  
  
he had to decide how we would go about accomplishing his task. He played the situation over  
  
and over in his head many times prior to today. All scenarios started differently, but all ended  
  
exactly the same way. He backed up five feet then walked slowly to the edge once more. Just as  
  
he was about to place his right foot in thin air he winced and backed up once again. This time  
  
fifteen feet. He broke out into a run and once again halted at the very edge. He flailed his arms  
  
wildly in attempt to regain his balance. Harry Potter's eyes grew wide in terror as he plunged  
  
over the top of the South Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The harsh  
  
night air whistled in his ears as he fell. His surroundings became a blur and he shut his watery  
  
eyes and held his breath. This was going to hurt.   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
  
  
"Hey mate, you alright?"  
  
  
  
"Yea, only a nightmare," Harry sighed. "A normal one," he added as an afterthought.   
  
Ron eyed his friend suspiciously before turning back over onto his stomach and burrowing  
  
under his maroon comforter. His snores could be heard a minute later. Harry, however, could not  
  
sleep. It hardly made a difference though. Just another sleepless night. Harry counted out the  
  
hours of sleep he had gotten in the past week. Seven. That was how much a normal person  
  
should get in one night, not six days.   
  
"But the key word there is normal," He said to himself.  
  
Every time Harry had gotten around to falling asleep he would be woken up by a  
  
nightmare an hour later. This particular nightmare had been reoccurring ever since that horrible  
  
night Sirius had fallen through the veil. Though it happened two weeks ago, the pain was still  
  
fresh for Harry, and it would be for quite sometime.  
  
  
  
There was one thing Harry had been somewhat happy about. It was his last night at  
  
Hogwarts. Tomorrow he would be returning to the Dursley's. Now, one would automatically ask  
  
what possible happiness Harry could retrieve from that thought. Harry's concerns of sleep  
  
deprivation were hardly anything to be worried about when it came to his screaming. Every night  
  
he feared how he would wake up, because it usually resulted in pandemonium throughout the  
  
boys' dormitory. He'd be shaken awake by Ron or Neville would appear by his side with a look  
  
of fright upon his face. It always took a while before he could reassure Neville that it was just an  
  
ordinally nightmare. One night Dean Thomas even came to his aide.   
  
After five hours of staring at the hangings around his bed, Harry noticed the sun began to  
  
peak above the horizon. He slowly sat up, grabbed his glasses from the night stand, and made his  
  
way to the common room to wait for his fellow Gryffindors to wake up from their slumber. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two:  
  
"Quiet, girl. You don't want the Dursleys to wake up, do you?" Harry crept to his  
  
bedroom window where Hedwig waited to be let in from the night. Luckily she wasn't able to tap  
  
on the window because she held a mouse in her mouth.  
  
"Ugh, guess you don't want an owl treat at the moment." Hedwig tilted her head and  
  
gazed at Harry before hoping into her cage where she began to chew on the mouse's head.  
  
Harry returned to work on his essay on ogres and the poisons their saliva contained. He  
  
had been cooped up in his room for two weeks, only leaving to use the restroom, take a  
  
quick jog at 5 am, and to retrieve meals from the kitchen. It had been his own decision. The  
  
Dursley's attitude toward Harry had not changed in the least. It had gotten worse. Though their  
  
stupidity had not extended to the point where they refused to take heed to the Order's warnings  
  
against mistreating Harry. They avoided the boy at all costs. When they could not avoid coming  
  
in contact with him they'd simply pretend he was not there. This had not bothered Harry at all.  
  
After all, he did precisely the same thing.  
  
Harry shut Magical Properties of Dangerous Beasts with a sigh and tucked it away under  
  
the loose floorboard under his bed along with his quill and parchment. Before shutting the  
  
floorboard he took notice of a letter Hermione had sent him just two days before. She, like  
  
everyone else, avoided mentioning Sirius's death and instead talked about ordinary things like her  
  
upcoming trip to the Baltic Sea. Part of Harry wanted to engrave it through everyone's head that  
  
he was not a china doll and had no tolerance of being treated like one. The other half of him was  
  
greatfull they refrained from talking about his godfather's untimely death. Harry tried to make all the  
  
outgoing letters to friends and the Order free of depression or angst, though he was sure  
  
everyone could see right through them.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Summer's been great. I've already completed my Charms homework. Just want to get everything out of the way so I can spend the rest of the holidays doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Harry  
  
" Night, Hedwig, " he whispered before turning off the small lamp on the night stand.  
  
Hedwig gave a soft hoot in response before her master fell into another restless sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Hey, thanks for the reviews! To be completely honest I never know the full details of a story until I'm finished writing it. Probably not a good thing for a writer to do as it can really confuse the readers. But I'm trying my best to get all my thoughts and such organized. (I really am a newbie at this.) But to clear up a few things:  
  
Harry's dreams represent the grief he feels after Sirius's death. My plans at the moment are to make this fic about Harry's battle with those feelings and how he tries to rid himself of the grief. Hopefully the plot will make more sense as the story goes on. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm starting to write longer chapters but 3 and 4 are still short so I've decided to post them at the same time.   
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Harry found himself standing on the edge of the South Tower for what seemed like the  
  
hundredth time this summer. The dream had not ceased, though he noticed he began to become  
  
lucid at times. This allowed his mind to change the dream slightly, but every time he tried he'd  
  
wake up. Since he could not bring himself to fall asleep after waking up, he tried his best to not  
  
become aware that he was dreaming.  
  
*But why would I want to be having this dream in the first place?*  
  
  
  
He knew there was a reason behind it. He had been thinking about suicide...  
  
Though the grief and guilt was still freshly cut into his heart, he never would have the  
  
strength to kill himself. The meaning had to extend beyond that.  
  
He stood on the top of the tower, pondering how he should go about getting down. He  
  
was too afraid to run, and walking made him think about turning back.  
  
"Please don't, Harry. I don't think I could bear the thought of you leaving as well."  
  
"Remus!" Harry spun around. "Go away, Remus. This doesn't concern you. I can make  
  
my own decisions."  
  
"Harry, I'm trying to help you. Please don't jump. We need you. You must kill Voldemort  
  
for us."  
  
"I'm no one's bloody slave! Besides, I can't kill him. I'm not strong enough. I just screw  
  
things up."  
  
Harry turned around, his emerald eyes glowed with anger. He took a deep breath,  
  
preparing himself for the plunge.  
  
"Now Harry, don't do anything rash. Let us discuss this over some lemon drops."  
  
"What!?" Harry faced the voice and found Dumbledore staring back at him. He wore a  
  
night shirt decorated with stars and moons and he held out an open jar full of lemon drops,  
  
offering them to Harry. Remus was sitting to his left with his legs crossed, happily sucking on  
  
Dumbledore's sweets.  
  
"This is so bizarre. I must be dreaming...wait! I AM dreaming!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry and nodded.   
  
"So it doesn't matter what I do because nothing is real. I can jump off right now and I  
  
won't get hurt."   
  
  
  
Harry leaped off the tower. The two other wizards yelled out but it was too late. The wind  
  
whistled in his ears and the harsh wind irritated his chapped lips.   
  
*When am I going to wake up? The ground is getting really close...*  
  
Harry began to yell at the top of his lungs. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared for the  
  
painful landing he was so sure would claim his life.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Harry sat up in his bed, back in Privet Drive. Hedwig hooted softly.  
  
"Damn, not again. I could really use some dreamless sleeping potion right now."   
  
Harry looked at his alarm clock. It was 3:40. He groaned and buried his head underneath  
  
his pillows. He was getting so tired of this. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Four:  
  
Harry walked down the road with rivers of sweat streaming down his face and back. It  
  
was noon in Surrey and not a soul could be seen outdoors. Except for Harry. Vernon and Petunia  
  
had locked him out while they took Dudley shopping for new summer clothes since a few pairs of  
  
his shorts had burst at the seams.   
  
His tattered Converse hit the hot asphalt, threatening to melt into the road. He had already  
  
taken his hand-me-down shirt off and walked around in a pair of khaki shorts. The park. Yes, the  
  
park had lots of trees. He could stay there until the heat died down. Ten minutes later Harry lay  
  
on the dry, stubbly grass under a large oak tree. He stripped down to his boxers, knowing that no  
  
one would see him in the secluded area he was in.  
  
*Besides, it's not like anyone is mad enough to be out here this time of day.*  
  
*pop*  
  
Harry recognized the sound as someone apparating close by. It was probably someone just  
  
changing shifts. But not wanting to take a risk he stood up, his wand held tightly in his right  
  
hand.  
  
"Been working out, Harry?"  
  
"Tonks!" Harry dove for his shirt, rushing to put it on. "You could have given me a  
  
warning or something."  
  
Tonks laughed, "Wotcher, Harry. Grown a bit taller this summer already? It's only been  
  
three weeks! You're still scrawny as ever. Don't the muggles ever feed you?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Tonks," Harry grinned.  
  
Tonks plopped down on the grass and motioned Harry to sit beside her.  
  
"Harry, you do look a bit peaky. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yea, I could be better but I'm fine." Harry suddenly began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Moody keeps telling Dumbledore that you should send a letter every two days now  
  
seeing how miserable you sound in all of them."  
  
"Miserable? Ok, my godfather just died. Of course I'm miserable! But it doesn't mean I'm  
  
too fragile to have some space!" Harry grabbed the rest of his clothes and stormed off. Why had  
  
he become so angry at Tonks? He knew she had meant well. She hadn't even said anything that  
  
offensive.  
  
"Harry...I didn't..." Her voice faded away as Harry stormed off.  
  
**********  
  
*What in the world set me off like that?  
  
I can't believe I just yelled at Tonks.*  
  
Harry fell onto the flower bed beside the window with a sigh, confused and sorry with  
  
what he had just done.  
  
That outburst of anger came out of nowhere. Worst of all, it was directed at Tonks. Aside from  
  
Remus she was the one adult he could never recall being so angry with. He had to apologize.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm telling you Remus, I only mentioned vaguely that Moody thought it would be a good  
  
idea to send out letters every two days. Then he started yelling about Sirius's death."  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised in the least that Harry is still blaming himself. We have to make  
  
sure the state of his mental health isn't too bad. If it isn't already that is." Remus looked up at  
  
Dumbledore as he said this.  
  
"I agree, Remus. Though I do believe giving him a bit more space would be helpful."  
  
"Someone should go check on him now. You know, just in case." a hint of worry was  
  
apparent in Tonk's voice.  
  
"Can it be me, Albus?" Remus pleaded.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore gave a slight nod and handed Remus a tiny pouch of Floo Powder. Remus  
  
walked over to the fireplace of the Black Headquarters.  
  
"Arabella Figg!" 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Five:  
  
"You wanted to see me, Ms. Figg?" Harry stood at the door of Arabella's house in a pair  
  
of baggy jeans and green tee shirt.  
  
"Yes, well, rather someone else did," She stepped aside and let Harry in, shutting the door  
  
from the summer heat.  
  
"Hi, Remus," a small grin formed on Harry's face.  
  
Remus hugged Harry. "Here, let's sit down," he motioned Harry to join him on a tattered  
  
pink couch. Arabella announced she would be in the kitchen if needed and left the two to talk  
  
amongst themselves. Harry sat down, nearly sitting on a fat tabby who hissed at its sudden loss of  
  
personal space. The two wizards sat in silence for a moment before Remus cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"Well, isn't this awkward?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Listen Harry, there's something we should talk about."  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Remus. This is about what happened yesterday with  
  
Tonks, isn't it?" Harry felt a flicker of anger rise inside of him.   
  
Ugh, not at Remus. Don't you dare snap at Remus.  
  
"He was my best friend. And frankly, it hasn't been an easy time for me either. I have an  
  
idea of how you feel. And before you say anything I just want you to know that I can help you."  
  
Remus looked directly at the carpet while saying all this, choking back tears at the thought of his  
  
deceased friend.  
  
"Remus, I- wow," Harry sighed. "Yea, of course it's about Sirius. Ok, I'm not going to  
  
yell now even though I want to. Look, I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know why I stormed  
  
away from Tonks like that yesterday. I guess I just want some space. You know, away from  
  
everyone. Just for a while."  
  
"Space?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yea, I- Look Remus, I really need some time to myself to think about stuff. And that's  
  
really hard to do with the Order breathing down my neck and watching me like a little kid. I'm  
  
not a kid. I'm nearly 16. How am I supposed to prove that to everyone?"  
  
"We know you're not a child, Harry."  
  
"Right, especially Dumbledore. If he's so convinced I'm responsible why doesn't he trust  
  
me?" Harry raised his voice as the tabby sitting next to him twitched its ears.  
  
"Dumbledore does trust you. But if you haven't noticed there's a deadly dark wizard after  
  
your blood. Dumbledore is doing all he can to insure you stay alive at least until you are of age!"  
  
Now Remus was yelling to much disklike of the tabby who left the room in search of a calm  
  
atmosphere. Arabella began to hum as she bustled around the kitchen trying her hardest to ignore  
  
the shouting in the next room.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm ungrateful, am I?"  
  
"Harry, I didn't say that. I'm just trying to get you to understand why you-"  
  
"I understand completely, Remus! I understand that you need to keep me alive so I can  
  
fight Voldemort to keep this whole damned world in one piece. I understand that I have to  
  
sacrifice a normal life, the only kind of life I want, so I can defeat him because everyone else is to  
  
cowardly. But I'm not you're fucking slave, and I won't stand for it any longer! I'm sick of it.  
  
Get it? I'm sick of it and I'm through with being Harry Potter!"  
  
While shouting Harry noticed a bag of Floo Powder sitting on the mantle of the fireplace.  
  
The instant he stopped yelling, Harry ran to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.  
  
"The Burrow!" Ash and dust began to swirl around Harry as Mrs. Figg's living room  
  
disappeared from his view. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Six:  
  
  
  
"It happened so fast. I...I didn't even have time to react. Oh, this is all my fault! What kind of terrible person would-"  
  
"Remus..."  
  
"-never going to forgive myself for this. I should be banned from-"  
  
"Remus, listen to me."  
  
"-lost him. Might as well have handed him over to a Dementor. I cannot believe what I've  
  
just-"  
  
"REMUS!" Dumbledore stood up from his desk. Papers fluttered everywhere from the  
  
strong wind that had suddenly appeared.  
  
"Remus, it is far from you fault." Dumbledore's voice returned to its normal volume and  
  
the gust of wind ceased.  
  
Remus sighed, "What now, Albus?"  
  
**********  
  
Harry sputtered and coughed, wiping soot out of his eyes. He found his glasses on the  
  
floor next to his feet, thankfully still in one piece.   
  
"Er...Hello? Ron? Ginny?" the house seemed deserted.  
  
"Mrs.Weasely...?" Harry's voice echoed up the stairs. "I need to get out of here. Remus  
  
will be here any second."   
  
Harry ran back to the fireplace and took a handful of the Floo Powder sitting in an old,  
  
cracked flower pot. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
After a few moments of reduced visibility and oxygen supply, Harry stood inside the  
  
Leaky Cauldron. No one took notice of the scraggly-looking boy entering through the fireplace.  
  
Harry made his way towards the door leading up to Diagon Alley. After tapping the bricks in the  
  
right order he went to Gringotts to retrieve money from his vault. He emerged from the bank half  
  
an hour later with a few Galleons, but mostly muggle money.   
  
"Shit!" Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it had already been nearly 50 minutes  
  
since his disappearance from Mrs. Figg's house. The entire Order could be looking for him  
  
anywhere.   
  
He decided to skip his planned stop for a Butterbeer and left Diagon Alley. Walking out of  
  
the door of The Leaky Cauldron, Harry smiled to himself. The sun was still shining brightly in  
  
Muggle London.  
  
*And now summer really begins.*  
  
He felt free from the world that held him captive for years. He could finally get away from  
  
his fame, at least for a day or two. Little did Harry know it would be quite a while before his  
  
return back to the Wizarding World.  
  
**********  
  
Remus laid in his bed, staring at the milk-white ceiling of his bedroom in Grimmauld  
  
Place. A candle just recently extinguished sat on the table beside his bed, wax slowly dripped  
  
onto the surface of the table. His eyes were closed but his mind was still fully awake, replaying  
  
this morning's disaster. Immediately after Harry had flooed away, Remus ran into the kitchen to  
  
tell Arabella what had happened. It took a while for Remus to get his words out because of his  
  
panic, but once he had Arabella grabbed him by the wrist and ran back to the living room.  
  
Shoving a fistful of Floo Powder into Remus's hand, she told him to go to the Burrow to see if  
  
he could bring Harry back. She herself would retrieve Dumbledore.  
  
By the time Remus arrived at the Burrow Harry had gone.  
  
*If only the Weasley's weren't vacationing in Romania. They wouldn't let him leave.*  
  
  
  
*If only Dumbledore hadn't given Figg that bag of Floo Powder*  
  
*Why would a Squib need Floo Powder anyway?*  
  
What if's, How's, and Why's flowed through Remus's troubled mind as he drifted off into  
  
an uneasy sleep. Two floors below him an ancient wizard sat in the kitchen, drumming his  
  
gnarled fingers on the counter. A phoenix appeared by his side and affectionately rubbed up  
  
against his arm. He would not fail Harry Potter again.  
  
*Assuming of course that it is not yet too late.*  
  
A/N:  
  
Woo hoo! More reviews!Thanks to everyone. I was afraid I'd hit writer's block but the reviews urged me to continue and I've done so. And I really don't mind criticism at all. It'll come off as an improvement to my writing in the long run. In the next chapter there's a new character introduced. One of my own fairly new creations. I don't know a lot about them yet. But they're based on someone I see around the halls in school...and er...no, it isn't a romance because this character is a guy. Right, well that's enough of a hint for you. (mwahaha) I hope my grammer is ok. I really lack in the field of editing skills. If that hasn't become apparent yet then I'm surprised. Oh, one more thing. I'm typing this in Word and uploading in Notebook so I'm sorry if the formatting is off. For some reason it won't let me italicize in NOtebook so everyone's inner thoughts are *between the two star-thingies* That is if you haven't figured that out yet...hmm 'nuff about my boring ramblings now.  
  
Wait no- not done. (sinister laugh) I guess since everyone thinks Harry is PMSING I'm capturing enough of his anger...tee hee! Ok, NOW I'm done. Really. I am. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:   
  
"Got a cigarette?"   
  
Harry turned around in confusion, "Me?"  
  
"No, the guy next to you. Of course I'm talking to you." A boy with red-streaked, black,  
  
chin-length hair leaned against the brick wall of a small shoe shop. He looked like he was just  
  
about Harry's age. He wore a black leather jacket, despite the warm weather. His lip was  
  
pierced, as well as his eye brow. The skull earring he wore reminded Harry of Bill Weasley. But  
  
this stranger's eyes were cold and distant, an expression never found on Bill.  
  
"I...er..uh...no."   
  
"What's wrong, kid? Lost? I've never seen you around here before."  
  
"No, new. I'm new."   
  
This guy looked intimidating.  
  
"Just moved in?" the stranger asked.  
  
"Er, something like that."  
  
"Right. Well, you got a cigg or not?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, ok," There was a pause. "Say, how old are you anyway?"  
  
"Sixteen. Well, almost. Anyway, I have to go. See you around, I guess."  
  
"Right."  
  
Harry had only taken five steps when the boy spoke again.  
  
"You live in that worn-down looking house two streets down?"  
  
"Uh, why do you ask?"  
  
"Friend of mine used to live there."  
  
"Oh, sure. Well, bye."  
  
"Right, see you around."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
The sun had set a long time ago. Harry stuck his arms inside his tee shirt to escape some  
  
of the wind's bite. It felt cold for a summer night. His watched beeped twice to signal it was time  
  
for midnight. After twenty-some minutes trying to get comfortable on the hard park bench, Harry  
  
fell asleep.   
  
  
  
**********  
  
The wind threatened to throw him off the summit of the tower. He stood shivering in a  
  
pair of jeans and green tee shirt, the wind blew his hair back, exposing his scar. Remus sat on the  
  
stone surface, his back to Harry. It was apparent he was sobbing into his hands.  
  
"Come back! For the love of Merlin, come back!"  
  
"Remus? Are you ok, Remus?"  
  
"Am I ok?! You left us. It's all your fault!."  
  
"What? I- I'm right here. I didn't leave."  
  
The wind grew stronger as Remus stood up. He turned around and glared at Harry with  
  
red, blood-shot eyes.  
  
"You're gone."   
  
And with saying that, Remus let the wind whisk him away off the tower.  
  
"Remus? REMUS!" Harry ran to the edge and kneeled down. Remus's limp body was still  
  
falling to the ground. "I'm sorry, Remus. Don't leave, please. Come back. I'm right here.  
  
Remus, help! No, don't go!."  
  
A sudden jolt shook him awake.  
  
"You ran away, didn't you?" The stranger from the day before stared down at him.  
  
Harry wiped away his tears, embarrassed to find himself screaming in a park in Muggle  
  
London in the middle of the night.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Come with me. There's loads of creeps that come through here at this time."  
  
"Are you suggesting you're one of them?"  
  
"I don't fucking know what I am anymore, ok? But if you want food and a place to stay  
  
come with me. If you want to be raped or something you can stay here. Not my problem."   
  
Making sure his wand was safely in his pocket, Harry stood up and followed the stranger.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You fell in love with a twenty-year-old prostitute when you  
  
were fifteen, dropped out of school with the intent of chasing after her to France, some guy saw  
  
you with her, beat you up, and now you're back here."  
  
"Sounds just about right, yea."  
  
"Where were you're bloody parents?"  
  
"Mum died when I was seven, Dad was a drunkard. You know, the usual sad story."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And I saw you on that bench, pathetic-looking thing really. Whimpering about some  
  
Remus-guy."  
  
"Don't you fucking dare say anything-"  
  
"Did I? No. I was just thinking you reminded me sort of like myself. I felt obliged to do  
  
something."  
  
And so he had. Ian Penn, age eighteen, took Harry to what looked like an abandoned  
  
house. But once they had stepped inside it was clear that the house was inhabited.   
  
"So, you live here?"  
  
"Technically, no. No one knows this place belongs to anyone. It's not very welcoming, so  
  
I have no trouble keeping people away. Here," Ian threw a blanket at Harry, who was sitting on a  
  
musty, brown couch, "You can sleep here. No fucking sneaking around, got it? I don't know  
  
why the hell I'm doing this anyway. Must be mad."  
  
"And I must be worse for actually coming here but I don't suppose I have anywhere better  
  
to go."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
Harry threw him a questioning look.  
  
"Wherever you came from. You belong there, not on the streets of London."  
  
Harry cursed at him and pulled the scratchy-wool blanket over his still-shaking body. Ian  
  
walked out of the room. Judging by the sound of his footsteps, Harry guessed he had gone to a  
  
room upstairs.  
  
A/N:  
  
Yea, so there's my new creation: Ian. At first I thought he wan an asshole. But now that I've written up to Chapter Eleven I've realized he isn't. I took Hunta's suggestion and converted Chapter One to a prologue. That explains why there are two Chapter Six's. I'll have to change that sometime but at the moment I'm too lazy to.  
  
I'm sorry to those who don't like angsty fics. This is turning into one. It happened unintentionally but I'm not changing it out of the angst genre. It is what it is. Well, I'm almost positive I'll have another chapter up before the end of Easter break. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
  
Remus attached the letter to the snowy-white owl's leg.  
  
'There you are, Hedwig. I know you'll find him."  
  
It was two days after Harry's disappearance. Dumbledore, Remus, and Snape had gone to  
  
the Dursleys to collect his things. The Dursleys were told Harry had gone to stay with friends for  
  
the remainder of the summer. Dumbledore was taking extra precautions to ensure only the Order  
  
knew of Harry's disappearance, and of course, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.  
  
When they had all gotten the news, Ginny and Hermione hugged and cried. Ron stood at  
  
their side awkwardly, trying to comfort them. He looked at Remus who tried to give him a  
  
reassuring smile. It didn't work.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin. I'm sure he's alright."  
  
**********  
  
Harry stood in front of a three-way-mirror. He wore black pants with numerous chains  
  
hanging down, a black muggle-band tee with a black fishnet underneath.  
  
"It looks ok, I guess."  
  
Harry looked at the various chains, zippers, and straps that decorated the pants.   
  
*You looks like an idiot.*  
  
"Doesn't look bad. Take them," Ian said.  
  
"Er...I don't know."  
  
As awkward as Harry felt, he liked the change of style. He liked the image it gave him. For  
  
once the impression of wearing elephant skin was gone. He did look tough, fearful. That image  
  
made him feel powerful. And Harry loved it.  
  
After two hours of shopping for Harry's new wardrobe, the two teens walked to the park  
  
for an ice cream cone to make the summer heat more bearable.  
  
"Say, where do you get all that money anyway. Must have a really good paying job for  
  
someone who didn't even finish school."  
  
"Yea, I get by."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Selling."  
  
"Selling..."  
  
"Honestly, Harry! Are you that thick? I sell drugs."  
  
"Drugs?"  
  
"Yea, it's not something I'm proud of or anything. But I got into them as a kid and then it  
  
just stuck. You know, they say it's an escape. And it is. But after a while you realize it's not so  
  
great. But then you're stuck. Don't try it."  
  
"An escape.."  
  
"No, trust me. You don't want to."  
  
"Trust you?" Harry laughed. Ian shot him a meaningful look.  
  
Ian wasn't a bad guy like Harry first thought. Sure, he did bad things. But in truth he was  
  
just a lost kid. Harry started to realize Ian was the first muggle Harry had ever gotten along with.  
  
He hand friends, great friends that he's trust his life with. But they were all witches and wizards,  
  
and Harry didn't want to be part of that world for now. In the two days he had been gone, Harry  
  
realized he needed to get away longer than he thought. Just for the summer. A temporary escape.  
  
**********  
  
(In Harry's Dream)  
  
The wind was gone this time. The night air was calm, dead still. Harry liked it. For the first  
  
time in weeks he felt some-what relaxed and relieved.  
  
"I still don't think it's a good idea. But it's your decision." Ian sat on a bench across from  
  
him, his face covered in chocolate ice cream. It made him look like a little kid, Harry thought.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry's vision became fuzzy, and he was seeing double.   
  
"Dun' be silly, mate. I'm alrigh'. In fact, I'm feelin' great."  
  
Harry downed the remains of a beer bottle. He dropped it next to him where three other bottles  
  
were sitting. The bottle hit another, causing it to roll off the bench and shatter on the stone  
  
surface of the tower. Harry stood up.  
  
"Ian, ya got somethin' else? Like a cigarette or somethin'?" Harry took a few steps  
  
toward Ian, who was now a boy of no older than six.  
  
"I really don't think you should," said the young boy, still eating his chocolate ice cream cone.  
  
"Dun' tell me what I can n' can't do! I want a cigarette!" Harry stumbled over to the boy  
  
and began shaking him violently. "Give me a fuckin' cigarette!"   
  
"Harry, no! Help, someone help! Stop it, Harry!"  
  
The more the boy cried more the harder Harry shook him. His vision became worse and  
  
his head began to spin. Now the boy was attacking him. Sharp jagged pain hit his arms as his  
  
world spun faster.  
  
**********  
  
"Ow! What the- Hedwig! Stop, I'm awake!" the owl immediately stopped after giving  
  
Harry an extra peck at the nose.  
  
"I suppose I deserved that one. Whatcha got there, girl?" Hedwig stuck her leg out and  
  
Harry untied the parchment. He groaned. It was from Remus.  
  
Harry,  
  
  
  
I can only hope that this letter finds you. Hedwig has never failed you before so I'm assuming she won't fail me for the sake of finding you. What were you thinking?! The entire Order is on edge and Molly won't give us a minute's rest about you. Ok, I'm sorry. I won't yell, though I know, as well as you know, that I have a right to. Your friends are sick with worry, Ginny has been crying nonstop. I know you're upset at what happened to Sirius. Like I said at Arabella's, So am I. But Harry, you've got a big group of people that are going crazy looking for you right now. Save them the favor and come back. If you can't come back on your own for some reason then just send a letter with Hedwig and we'll come get you. Please, Harry.  
  
Remus-  
  
"Oh, bloody hell. Never going to get a moments peace." Hedwig gave Harry a defining  
  
look and jumped up on her master's shoulders.  
  
"I knew it! You're Potter!" Ian suddenly appeared at the doorway. Harry was shocked.  
  
He had said his last name was Smith.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Your scar, obviously, and now the owl."  
  
"But how- are you a wizard?"  
  
"My aunt. Lovegood. Know the name?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry was shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Luna then, you're her cousin?"  
  
"Was. When my dad lost my mum it was my aunt that kept my dad in line. But then she  
  
died, he started to drink. And we pretty much lost contact after that. Damn, Harry. I knew it!  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: This chapter wasn't exciting or anything. Really it was a chapter I didn't enjoy writing too much. Don't know why. But it needed to be or else the story would be much more confusing then it already is! Oh, about that- are things getting clearer at all? If not just tell and I'll try to answer any questions and what-not. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
"Yes! This is great!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
Harry held up the Daily Prophet. As soon as Hedwig came back he subscribed. He had to  
  
know what was going on in the Wizarding World even though he wasn't in it.   
  
Ian read the headline, "Coming of Age Lowered to 16 After You-Know-Who's Return."  
  
"I can do magic! As of now I can do magic during the holidays without twenty bloody  
  
owls showing up at my window," Harry beamed.  
  
***********  
  
Remus,  
  
I have no regrets about running away and frankly I don't care about how much trouble I'll be in when I get back. I'm safe and that's all you need to know. I'll see you at the end of summer.   
  
Harry-  
  
  
  
"God knows what condition he's in now," Remus said  
  
Albus placed the letter on the kitchen table. Molly long ago abandoned her Yorkshire  
  
Pudding and sobbed in Arthur's arms.  
  
"That poor child..." Arthur tried to hush her but his attempts were futile.   
  
"He's distancing himself even further. However, I believe he is safe at the moment. But I  
  
cannot say how much longer he will be. He needs his aunt's blood protection or at the least a  
  
Fidelius Charm," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What he needs is us!" Remus rose and left the room abruptly.   
  
Dumbledore sighed and slumped into a chair, he seemed to age another hundred years.  
  
Soon this matter would be irreparable . He was failing Harry Potter again.  
  
**********  
  
The bile felt like it was eating away at his esophagus. His stomach was empty but yet  
  
another round of vomit spewed out of his mouth. The bucket was overflowing with regurgitated  
  
stomach acid.   
  
"Uuugh, make it stop," Harry managed to choke out before the nausea over took him  
  
once more.   
  
"Always rough the first time around. Told you to take it easy." Ian laid on his back,  
  
staring at the ceiling. The weed's effect had died down and he was now beggining to calm down.  
  
He gave a little chuckle at Harry, who was green in color.  
  
"But you'll be alright."  
  
Harry had woken up from a short afternoon nap to find Ian baking 'special brownies' and  
  
sipping Scotch Whiskey. Curiosity over took him and he downed two shots. Ian just watched.   
  
"Brownies?"  
  
"Yea. Sorry kid but they're for my customers. Besides, better go easy if you've never had  
  
it before."   
  
**********  
  
He was at the top of the tower again. This time something was completely different. The  
  
wind was gone, as well as the stars. In fact, it was broad daylight on a sunny day. Harry looked  
  
around. He was completely alone. He escaped the clutches of the over-protective wizards around  
  
him. He escaped the guilt caused by Sirius's death. It was just him on the top of the tower. All  
  
was silent. Harry laid down and closed his eyes. He the happiest he had been....well, he could not  
  
recall when he had been this happy. It was as if he were doing Occlumency without intending to.  
  
All thoughts, memories, and feelings had completely left his mind. And then out of nowhere a  
  
searing pain hit him on the forehead. He opened his eyes to find a ring of storm clouds  
  
surrounding him and the tower. Lightning clashed, and thunder threatened the structure on which  
  
he stood. He clutched his scar as it throbbed. His sight became distorted and he could have sworn  
  
the tower started to spin around like a carnival carousel. He felt sick.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Ian had become fast friends over the few short weeks. Ian had been something  
  
of a brother figure to Harry. Their pasts were somewhat similar, Harry shunned by the Dursleys  
  
and Ian forgotten by the Lovegoods. But Ian had the dark world of drugs and alcohol he did not  
  
want to bring Harry into. He knew it was inevitable. Over these short weeks Harry began to use  
  
drinking and drugs as an escape from the things he knew were waiting for him at the end of the  
  
summer. So many times Ian watched Harry slip further away from the innocent teen he once was.  
  
He wanted to stop it with every fiber of his being, to send him back to the people that were so  
  
desperately trying to find him. But he knew the feeling of betrayal. Though Harry had not told  
  
Ian the entire story of Sirius's death and all the pain that had occurred afterward, Ian could  
  
understand why he fled his world. He vowed to himself that he would take it upon himself to be a  
  
guardian figure for the summer.  
  
*A right job I'm doing.*  
  
Harry's appearance had changed a great deal along with his actions. He looked more and  
  
more like Ian everyday. The clothes he wore were none other color than black. He had grown  
  
out his jet-black hair, which at the moment fell straight down past his ears, and was constantly in  
  
his eyes. He even streaked it green after noticing Ian's fire-red streaks. Harry went to the great  
  
lengths of getting his lip pierced, as well as five holes in each ear.  
  
*Ha, this kid is sort of creepy. The last thing the world needs is another Ian on the loose.*  
  
Ian had also thought of Harry as a brother. It had been years since he had a proper friend,  
  
let alone any family to talk to.  
  
"Ian, got a cigarette? I ran out." Harry brushed aside the hair in his eyes, briefly exposing  
  
his scar before his locks blocked his sight once again.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Getting a bit frustrated with the story actually. Didn't intend for it to be angsty but I can't just put it all to a hault can I? I can either torture you people with this or give up on myself, and I'm sorry but I'd rather torture. (Mind you it's midnight here and I have no idea what I'm saying at the moment)   
  
And as difficult as it is to believe for some people who know me- I'm not a beer drinker so I have no idea how many Harry would have to consume to get drunk. Wow, I'm really tired...read and review? 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:  
  
"Bloody hell! What's all this?"  
  
"Oh, shit! I can't believe I forgot. It's my birthday."  
  
Thirty owls had entered the old house through any open windows they could find. Three  
  
even fluttered out of the chimney.   
  
"You're lucky the sun hasn't risen yet. Or every muggle could come here to see what the  
  
hell was going on."  
  
"Yea, yea, just shut up and help me out."  
  
All thirty (Harry had estimated thirty anyway) tried to push their way up to him, causing  
  
painful clawing at Harry's skin. Another stream of owls flew into the house.  
  
"Hold it! Any owl bearing fain mail please leave now with your letters." A majority of  
  
them left, but a significant amount still lingered.  
  
"Ok now, Ian can you untie all the ones who bear packages?"  
  
Ian sighed and gathered up the handful of birds who looked weary of travel from the  
  
weight of the packages tied to their legs.  
  
"The rest of you just drop off your letters. I assume they're from friends and the lot."  
  
After the chaos had been sorted and all owls with the exception of Hedwig left, Harry  
  
began to look through the mail. Sure enough, the first one was from none other than Albus  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
**********  
  
The ancient wizard put down his quill to read the letter he had just written.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope this letter reaches you in time for your 16th birthday. It is an important birthday so it is a shame we could not be with you to celebrate it. I do have a gift to give you, though I'm sorry to say it is much too delicate and precious to send through mail. So instead I shall give it to you next time we meet, which I presume will be September 1st? As you may know, I hope to see you well before then, as do your friends.   
  
Harry, your friends miss you terribly. Please spare them any more pain and send a reply. It has been nearly a month since you have last been heard from. Assuming you are still reading this letter I will go on.  
  
I know there is nothing I can do to completely regain your trust, but I hope that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Not only just for the sake of an old man's conscience, but for your own as well. I understand how foolish I have been- how we all have been. And it's horrible that these realizations should have to come from Sirius's death. If you are able to accept the plain truth, then accept this: Sirius's death was not your fault. I can only hope you have come to realize this already instead of spending the summer in misery. He'd never want you to hurt, Harry.  
  
If I do not have your trust, I want you to know that you have mine. Yes Harry, I do trust you. Though it may be hard to believe, I do what I do to spare you of any more grief than that of which you already had to endure. It must sound like I am contradicting myself, and in a sense I am. But I hope that most negative feelings you have towards me have dispersed.   
  
With these things in mind I hope you have a wonderful summer. And I hope that you will contact myself or Remus soon, as well as your friends. Because I cannot give you your gift at the moment, I hope you'll accept what I have enclosed in the package as what you may call a temporary gift.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, I suppose that will have to do for now. Archimedes, will you please?"  
  
A tawny owl flew from a perch onto Albus's desk. He sealed the letter and tied a small package  
  
to one of the owl's legs. The headmaster sighed as the owl flew out of his window and  
  
disappeared into the distance. Albus then turned to a small dish under the perch to his right.  
  
"Don't worry Fawkes, after your rebirth you'll be my first choice for sending mail."  
  
And with that the phoenix burst into flame.  
  
**********  
  
"That conceited git!" Harry crumpled Dumbledore's letter into a ball and threw it over his  
  
shoulder. Kicking the package aside, he walked over to the refrigerator to grab a beer.  
  
Ian grabbed a bottle for himself and told Harry he would be upstairs. As soon as Ian's  
  
footsteps could be heard over head, Harry ran to retrieve the letter and uncrumpled it. He  
  
brought the package to the kitchen table and opened it. A small book fell into the palm of Harry's  
  
hand along with a note.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is a book of charms you might find useful for your 6th year. I thought you might like to get a head start in what ways you can since you have no magical object in your current possession other than your wand. The book has been shrunken. To unshrink it point your wand and say "Maximus." To return it to its smaller form say "Minimus."  
  
Harry took his wand out of his back pocket. He always kept it there, despite Moody's  
  
warnings the previous summer. Not once had his buttocks been blown off.  
  
"Maximus."  
  
The book grew and now the title was clear: 1000 Useful Charms and Their History.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Might as well," and began to flip through the book's pages.   
  
There were an assortment of charms and spells useful for various tasks. Some could prove  
  
to come in handy in battles and duels, like the Reflecting Shield. Others were very simple and  
  
made house work easier. Harry glanced at the Disappearing Dust Charm and snickered. Mrs.  
  
Weasley would love that. Harry shook his head at the image of Mrs. Weasley crying over him.  
  
He cursed at himself under his breath for even thinking of her.  
  
*This is why I'm here in the first place, to forget about all that stuff.*  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Just writing to tell you that I'm safe and all is well. Tell everyone I said 'hello.' Yes, you will see me on September 1st, and no sooner. Oh, and thank you for the gift.  
  
Harry-  
  
"Well, he sounds alright. I must admit, it does lessen my worries a bit." Remus paused and  
  
looked at the headmaster, " Albus, is something wrong?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed to snap out of a reverie.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus. It's just that...something seems off. I cannot quite put my finger on it."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
**********  
  
"Argh, Harry! Not again! You can't keep doing this." Ian shook a hardly-conscious Harry  
  
at the kitchen table. Harry stirred, then slowly sat up. He squinted at Ian, too intoxicated to pick  
  
up his glasses.  
  
"Huh? Nooo, I dun' wanna get up now, too early!"  
  
"It's 12 in the afternoon. You've been asleep for...well, I'm not really sure. I went upstairs last night and you were down here. Damn Harry, have you been up drinking all night?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and put his head on the table once more.  
  
"Yea, you're nearly worse than me." Ian started for the door but something caught his  
  
attention out of the corner of his eye. It was Dumbledore's letter.  
  
"Hey, I though you threw this out..." Ian took a few moments to read the letter.  
  
"Gift?" He spotted the book. He picked it up and began to flip through it, his eyes grew  
  
wider with each page turn.   
  
"This is amazing, all these spells! Wish I could do this shit...God, they're really worried  
  
about you. You have to write back."  
  
Ian looked at Harry. His eyes caught the mess of beer bottles on the floor.  
  
"Well, you're certainly in no condition to at the moment. I'll do it for you."  
  
Harry mumbled something incoherently, but otherwise made no attempt to argue. Ian  
  
wrote a short letter to the man named Albus Dumbledore and hoped it would pass for Harry's  
  
handwriting. Hedwig patiently waited for the muggle to tie the letter to her foot, and then flew  
  
out into the summer heat.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I hit a bit of writer's block but once again, the reviews are encouraging. Thanks. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:  
  
His hair flew wildly in the wind as the carousel spun faster and faster. The nausea had  
  
become so familiar it barely bothered him now. He was immune to it, or maybe just numb. The  
  
thunder and lightning still raged on. Cold droplets of rain pelted his face, and caused his raven  
  
hair to stick to his head.   
  
"Harry, come off of there. I want to talk to you." Harry noticed a blur that must have  
  
been Ian.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You need to get off. There's a storm."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It isn't safe. Get off now. Dumbledore said not to go on the carousel during thunder  
  
storms."  
  
"What a bastard doesn't know can't hurt him."  
  
The carousel spun faster.  
  
"But it can hurt you."  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Harry was taking a walk outside for the first time in a week. The sun beat down onto his  
  
back.  
  
*Ugh, how can Ian stand wearing black all summer?*  
  
Aside from the sweltering sun, it felt somewhat refreshing to be outdoors. Harry's skin  
  
had lost what little color it had, and he was now sporting an unnatural powder-white tone.   
  
The past few days had been a blur. He vaguely remembered collecting the mail that had  
  
been sent on his birthday, reading a letter and skimming through a book that had been sent by  
  
Dumbledore. This triggered the anger inside of Harry.  
  
*And then I drank again.*  
  
He had just recently begun to realize how dependent he had become on alcohol and  
  
cigarettes. He even tried weed once or twice much to Ian's dislike. It scared Harry, but he did  
  
not know how to stop.  
  
*Easy. I'll get the hell out of here at the end of summer. I'll have no way of getting  
  
muggle drugs at Hogwarts and then I'll be cured.*  
  
But another part of him did not believe this. Mostly because he was considering not going  
  
back at all.  
  
*I'm a coward, that's what I am. Running away from my problems.*  
  
It was thoughts like these that sent Harry further from the person he once was. Losing to a  
  
battle of a nicotine craving, he searched his pockets for a lighter and cigarette. Cursing, he  
  
realized he left them in another pair of pants.  
  
**********  
  
"And so it seems that my suspicions have been confirmed," Albus spoke out to the rest of  
  
the Order at the meeting, which was being held at 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Mr. Potter did not write the letter." Several people gasped.  
  
"No offense, sir. But how can you be sure your sources are reliable, assuming that you  
  
have sources that is?" A greasy-haired Snape stood up to address the headmaster with his usual  
  
scowl. Minerva Mcgonagall eye's narrowed at the disrespect Snape was showing towards  
  
Dumbledore. No one but Remus caught this.  
  
"A very good question, Severus. I used a fairly old spell that is not quite well-known. A  
  
spell that can reveal the identity of the owner of most common objects. It's quite accurate, and I  
  
trust the results."  
  
"And what do your results show?" Snap asked.  
  
"The results show that the letter was written by a muggle by the name of Ian Penn."  
  
"A muggle!? That's preposterous!" Snape shouted.  
  
Minerva spoke out in a calm, yet shaken voice, "What can this mean, Albus?"  
  
"I believe that it means Harry is in the presence of a muggle who knows that Harry is a  
  
wizard."  
  
"But we've used the truth serum on the Dursleys, and they have no idea where he is." This  
  
time Remus spoke out.  
  
"Which is why I believe this muggle is not a relative of Harry's and somehow connected  
  
to our world."  
  
**********  
  
Spell # 999, Temporary Obliviation:  
  
This spell was first performed in 1956 by an American witch called Harriet Woodsnit. She used the spell to temporarily erase the memories she had of her deceased husband in order to suppress her grief. The spell lasted approximately three weeks, and had no after effects. However, several witches and wizards have attempted to cast this spell on themselves with disastrous results. Henry Delouse of Paris, France suffered a permanent memory loss. Larry Kingston of Whales and Juliet Crosby of New York City both died of a mysterious, and incurable rising fever. Just recently famous author, Gilderoy Lockhart, was accidentally hit with a regular Obliviation spell that he himself had cast. Many spell and charm specialists hold the theory that any memory charms cast on oneself is a form of the Temporary Obliviation Spell.  
  
The Temporary Obliviation Spell is extremely dangerous because of lack of knowledge. It is advised that one does not perform it until more information is released. Currently all that is known about its magical properties is that it drenches the castor of much energy. It had also been proven impossible to cast on anyone other than oneself. To learn more on how to cast memory spells on others please see page 1073.   
  
*Dumbledore must of over looked this one. There's no way in hell he'd give me this book  
  
knowing this spell was in it...*  
  
"Hi, Harry. What are you up to?"   
  
"Oh, you know, just reading."  
  
Ian rose an eyebrow questioningly, "The guy that hasn't put down a beer bottle all  
  
summer is sitting here reading? Likely story."   
  
Ian grinned. The grin disappeared when Harry did not return it.  
  
"Only kidding, mate."  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have an idea. You're not going to like it but it's something I'm going to do either way.  
  
So listen to me. I need your help." Harry paused and looked up from his book, studying Ian's  
  
face for his reaction. There was none.  
  
"I'm going to cast this spell..."  
  
**********  
  
Remus never doubted Albus Dumbledore. He knew he could always trust the man.  
  
However, this time he wasn't entirely confident with Dumbledore's decision.   
  
"Albus, I don't mean to question your judgement but are you so sure this is the best idea?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, Remus. But we need to get Harry back before any danger can  
  
come to him. And I believe that Mr. Penn is the closest link we have to Harry."  
  
"I have a terrible feeling about this."  
  
Though the headmaster did not openly admit it, he had the same dreadful feeling in the pit  
  
of his stomach.  
  
To Mr. Ian Penn,  
  
I hope the way this letter arrives does not come as a complete shock to you. If it does I am afraid I've contacted the wrong person. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am writing to ask you about a boy named Harry Potter. I believe you possibly know where he is. If so could you please send a reply with this owl as soon as possible. Again, if I have contact the wrong person I am terribly sorry.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore-  
  
"If this gets into the wrong hands do you know what this can mean to our world?"  
  
"I am fully aware, Remus, but as you can see I've given no information other than my and  
  
Harry's names. It is still a risk if it falls into the wrong wizard's hands, for they will know of  
  
Harry's disappearance. But if a muggle who does not know of our world looks at it all they will  
  
see is a blank parchment." Albus gave a little childish smile at his ingenious plan.  
  
However, to Remus it was outright stupid. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:  
  
"Harry, no way!"  
  
"I'll curse you into oblivion. I have the power to do that you know."  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Ian. Shockingly, he was sober.   
  
"Right. Well, can this wait? I mean, you could think it through just in case you-"  
  
"Now."   
  
"Now?" Harry, I really think you should put it off for a day or two. You know, you don't  
  
want to-"  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Ian. His hand was shaking.  
  
"D-don't make m-me do it, Ian. Would h-hate to, ya know?"  
  
*Shit* Ian thought.  
  
"Fine, Harry. I'll help you."  
  
"Ok, good." Harry calmed down a bit, but he was still shaking. "Now, it's supposed to   
  
last for about three weeks. If anything should go wrong and it doesn't wear off by the time I have  
  
to go back to Hogwarts, notify Dumbledore using Hedwig. Got it?"  
  
"Yea, got it. How much will you remember anyway?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Which is why I'd like you to come up with some good story to tell  
  
me why I'm here."   
  
"What?"  
  
Harry sighed, "You can't tell me I'm Harry Potter. You can't mention my past. You can't  
  
tell me about magic. You have to make up some bullshit that's believable. Now, you got it?"  
  
Ian nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to get knocked out for a minute or two after I do the spell. Just leave me  
  
be unless I don't wake up for a few hours. Then you get Dumbledore. While I'm unconscious I  
  
want you to take my wand and put it away wherever you hide the spell book. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." Ian tried to make his voice sound normal but inside he was scared to death that  
  
Harry would hurt himself.  
  
"Ok. Here goes nothing." Harry shut his eyes tight and gripped his wand tightly. He began  
  
to tremble uncontrollably again. "OBLIVIATE!"  
  
**********  
  
To Mr. Ian Penn,  
  
I hope the way this letter arrives does not come as a complete shock to you. If it does I am afraid I've contacted the wrong person. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am writing to ask you about a boy named Harry Potter. I believe you possibly know where he is. If so could you please send a reply with this owl as soon as possible. Again, if I have contact the wrong person I am terribly sorry.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore-  
  
"Shit! I should've never let him do this. What have I gotten myself into now? They're  
  
expected an answer now?" Ian looked at the small brown owl- Dumbledore's owl.  
  
"Right. Um, I'll just find some pen and paper and- sorry to keep you waiting. Now, what  
  
does Harry give Hedwig? Oh! Uh, here. Have some if you'd like." Ian found a box of owl treats  
  
and took out a few to give to the owl. Archimedes looked at Ian thoughtfully and accepted the  
  
treats.  
  
Ian sighed, "Here goes nothing."  
  
Dear Mr. Albus Dumbledore,  
  
You do have the right person. And I do know where Harry is. He's been living with me since he ran away. I'm sorry I did not contact you sooner, but I had promised Harry I would keep his whereabouts a secret while he had time to grieve over the summer. I wish I could tell you that he is ok, but he isn't. You will find him to be somewhat of a different person when you next see him. I'm sorry and ashamed to say I have something to do with it. He isn't in any immediate danger, I can assure you. But just yesterday he threatened to curse me if I tried to stop him from performing a Temporary Obliviation Spell he found in the book you gave him. Any questions you may have I think we should discuss in the presence of each other. If you would be willing to meet me in Richmond Park at 6 am on Saturday please do so. I'll be there alone.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ian Penn  
  
"I hope this sounds decent. Er, I've written my letter." Archimedes appeared at Ian's side.  
  
Ian tide the letter to his leg and the owl flew away.  
  
"I just hope this wizard doesn't blow me up into oblivion."  
  
**********  
  
He was in a strange place. On top of a tower of some sort. The tower of...castle? The boy  
  
shook his head and sent his wild raven and green hair flying. He walked the perimeter of the  
  
tower, pondering if he was awake or dreaming. How did he get here? Where was here? And who  
  
was he??? He tried to recall his name, but a searing pain in his forehead halted all thoughts, and  
  
instead sent him falling to the ground. The boy shut his eyes tightly, as if it would suppress the  
  
pain. He whimpered and blindly crawled around the tower.  
  
*Hopefully I'm just dreaming.*  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Ugh...where?"  
  
"H- er, you're awake?" Ian had almost used Harry's name.  
  
"Yea, are you ok?"  
  
"No, I feel awful. My head hurts. God!"  
  
"Well, you did take a terrible fall down the stairs," Ian thought up a story quickly.  
  
"I did?"  
  
'"Yea, don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't. Who are you? Wait- who the hell am I!?"  
  
"Man, you're worse off than I thought. Why don't you just sleep on the couch and I'll tell  
  
you everything when you're feeling better." Ian helped Harry over to the brown couch he had  
  
slept on the first night he arrived at Ian's.  
  
"Right." Harry held his forehead and grimaced.   
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Hmmm, a bit more action in this one I suppose. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:  
  
Ian sat at the park bench nervously chewing on his lip piercing. His ears listened for any  
  
slight noise- a twig snap, foot steps, voices. A bird chirped somewhere above his head and he  
  
jumped. He never feared wizards and witches. He always accepted them. Even when the  
  
Lovegoods detested him, his attitude toward magical folk had not changed. But Dumbledore was  
  
sure to be after his blood when he found out what had become of precious Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
When Harry threatened Ian he had been surprised. The kid was well-mannered. Even his  
  
drinking hadn't changed that. But something in those green eyes had changed. They became  
  
darker, and the usual spark that was there was gone. Ian did that to him. Now Ian was about to  
  
pay the price for turning The-Boy-Who-Lived into an amnesiac alcoholic.   
  
"You are Ian?" The boy jumped and stood up. Behind him two wizards stood.  
  
Dumbledore apologized and laughed, "Sorry to frighten you. If we could all sit down?"  
  
Ian sat down at the park bench, Remus and Dumbledore joined him.  
  
"Are you afraid of us?"  
  
"No." There was a pause.  
  
"I'm afraid of what you'll do to me after I tell you about Harry."  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. He did not look angry, but rather amused. The calm  
  
nature of the man scared Ian.   
  
"Oh, forgive me. I have not introduced you to Remus Lupin."  
  
"Hello, sir."  
  
  
  
Remus gave a feeble smile. He looked shabby and worn-out. The stress over Harry had  
  
caused his last transformation to be more difficult than usual.  
  
"Well, maybe we should begin on how you know of our world."  
  
"Yea, I suppose so. I'm the nephew of Selena Lovegood. I assume you'd know her even  
  
if she's dead."  
  
"Ah, yes. She did some wonderful work to aide our side in the last war. Her daughter is  
  
about Harry's age," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
  
"She'd be going onto her fifth year in September. But yea, that's how I know of magic.  
  
My own mother was a Squib. My dad a muggle. Mum thought I might have inherited magic but  
  
it wasn't the case."  
  
"It's very likely you do have a bit of magic in you. Just not enough to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Remus spoke for the first time.  
  
"Yea, I suppose." Ian looked down awkwardly.   
  
"Now that we have that covered, let us talk about Harry."  
  
Dumbledore's calmness was absolutely unnerving Ian.   
  
"Right. Just don't hex me into oblivion until I'm finished?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Agreed."  
  
"It all started the first week of July..."  
  
Ian began to tell Dumbledore and Remus of how he and Harry met in downtown London, how  
  
Ian found him in the park muttering in his sleep. Not once did Dumbledore's expression look  
  
disturbed, even when Ian began to describe Harry's drinking sprees. Remus, on the other hand,  
  
looked down right horrified. He tried his best to contain his composure but ended up burying his  
  
head in his hands.   
  
"I tried talking to him about it. He never got violent, but he seemed really upset anytime I  
  
confronted him. The same thing happened when I urged him to write to you or just to return  
  
back where he came from."  
  
"So before the Obliviation incident he never threatened you?"  
  
"No, Harry's well-below average in height and weight. I'm bigger than him. I easily have  
  
an advantage over him so he wouldn't try anything. But then he learned he was allowed to use  
  
magic because they lowered the coming of age. You know, with his magic it's different. He's  
  
much more powerful than me."  
  
"And that's what scared you. That's why you let him obliviate himself?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Dumbledore stood up abruptly, "Thank you, Ian. We've heard enough for now. Could you  
  
take us to Harry now?"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Haha, yea I know I've been posting a lot in a short amount of time. I've worked on this fic for most of Easter break so I'm a bit further a long than I thought I'd be. Now that we're back in school it's been going kind of slow...but I'm getting there. Many reviews me gots :)  
  
Don't hesistate to post more. Many of you who I know in person haven't hesistated to comment. If only I had a dollar for every person that yelled at me for making Harry the way he is. Ha, don't worry. It's not forever. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:  
  
  
  
Ian led the two wizards to his dilapidated house. Dumbledore eyed him curiously.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Yea. It isn't much, but no one ever bothers me."  
  
"This is where the Lovegoods lived before Selena passed away."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ian with what looked like awe, "Curious."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ian, have you ever wondered why nobody bothered you the entire time you have lived  
  
here?"  
  
"No. I...I don't really have a good reputation around here."  
  
"What are you getting at Albus?" Remus asked.  
  
"I sense magic here. Not Harry's. It feels similar to the Fidelius Charm. Can you feel it,  
  
Remus?"  
  
Remus held his breath and stood still as if trying to listen for something hard to hear.  
  
"A bit. Well, at least I think so."  
  
"Er, sorry but what's the Fidelius Charm?" it sounded familiar to Ian but he could not  
  
recall what it meant.  
  
"It's an ancient charm used to hide witches and wizards that are in danger. Harry and his  
  
parents were put under this charm when Voldemort was after them. People who are put under  
  
the Fidelius have no way of being found unless their secret keeper reveals their location."  
  
"And a secret keeper is someone who knows where they are?" Ian asked.  
  
"Yes, the only one who knows where they are."  
  
"I knew I've heard of it somewhere. Wait, are you saying my house is under this charm?"  
  
"That seems to be the case, yes. If not then it is under a similar spell. There are many like  
  
the Fidelius, only not quite as powerful."   
  
"I hate to interrupt, but can we please see Harry now." Remus's stomach twisted with  
  
worry.   
  
Ian nodded and led them inside.  
  
**********  
  
The house was dim, even with lighting. Remus's nostrils filled with a familiar smell of  
  
aging. The smell was similar to that of 12 Grimmauld Place, a smell Sirius might describe as "an  
  
old hag's." It was also unbearably stuffy. Remus did a quick scan of his surroundings and saw  
  
that not one window was open. The shades were drawn down, preventing the welcoming sun  
  
from trickling in.  
  
"This is the kitchen. I'm sorry about the mess." Ian stepped over a few empty bottles and  
  
cans next to an overflowing garbage can.   
  
"He's in here." Dumbledore and Remus were led to the living room.  
  
"He woke up a few hours after obliviating himself. I told him to rest so he fell asleep on  
  
the couch. That was two days ago. He hasn't woken up since."  
  
Remus's eyes immediately darted to the couch. At first he had mistaken the mass hidden  
  
under a blanket as a pile of clothes. Looking carefully he could see that it was indeed a sleeping  
  
Harry Potter. At least...he thought it was Harry.  
  
"H-Harry? That's Harry?" Remus stared at the sleeping boy with disbelief.  
  
Ian looked down at the floor and nodded. He was ashamed.  
  
"God, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how- you can hex me now."  
  
"What gives you the notion that we would do that?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
Ian looked up at Dumbledore in confusion, "Sir, I did...well, this is all my fault." He  
  
nodded his head towards Harry.  
  
"Everything will mend itself with time."  
  
"Will it? Will he ever wake up?" Remus whispered. He was hoovering right over Harry's  
  
unconscious body. He brushed aside a lock of hair from Harry's face.  
  
"Blimey, how many piercings does he have?"  
  
"Er, five on each ear, and the one on his lip."  
  
"I hope he didn't get to tattoos..."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Remus looked relieved for a second, but then his eyes crinkled with worry and despair  
  
once more. He put a hand on Harry's forehead, checking for signs of a fever. The moment the  
  
back of his hand touched Harry's scar the boy opened his eyes widely. He gasped and clutched  
  
the scar.  
  
"Owww!" Tears ran down his cheeks as his entire body was put under the impression that  
  
it was on fire. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:  
  
  
  
It took several minutes to coax the shaken teen. After it had been done he looked around  
  
in confusion.  
  
"I...er...what?"  
  
"It's ok now. Everything is going to be ok." Remus reassured him.  
  
"Do you know who we are, Harry?" Dumbledore spoke.  
  
Harry shook his head, "But apparently my name is Harry."  
  
"Yes, that is correct. You've suffered a great blow to your memory, but I find no reason  
  
to believe that with time it cannot be returned to its original state," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, right! You're that kid that told me I fell down the stairs. Uh...uh..." Harry said to  
  
Ian.  
  
"Ian."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up, "Right, Ian. Now, you two I don't know."  
  
"Harry, you have not fallen down the stairs. You-" Dumbledore tried to find the right  
  
words but failed. "You're a wizard, and you obliviated yourself. That means you cast a memory  
  
charm against yourself."  
  
"Right. A wizard? Ha, cool. So I'm magical now, am I?" He began to laugh.  
  
"They're not joking, Harry."  
  
"Right." He laughed some more.  
  
"Show him something, Remus."  
  
Remus cast Wingardium Leviosa on a stack of magazines on the coffee table. Harry's  
  
laughter died down. He stared at Remus with fear. His gaze shifted to Dumbledore, who rose his  
  
eyebrows as if to say "See?". Harry attempted to bolt from the couch but ended up in a tangled  
  
heap of blankets and pillows on the floor. Remus kneeled down to help the boy up and Harry screamed like bloody hell.  
  
**********  
  
It had taken a while to calm Harry down. When they had convinced him that they were  
  
telling the truth, and that he had nothing to fear he became silent. After many questions and quite  
  
a bit of yelling they convinced him to come back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Really? You will?!" Remus looked happier than he had all summer.  
  
"Yea, but only because I don't give a shit about what happens to me. I don't have a past."  
  
"Harry, trust me, you do have a past. Quite a bit of a future too."  
  
"By the sound of it I don't think I want to remember it.  
  
*********  
  
The idea of Floo Travel was absolutely terrifying to the boy. He reminded himself that he  
  
had already promised the three other men that he would go to where they wanted to take him.  
  
After all, he did not care what happened to him.   
  
The three wizards and Ian arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place shortly after. Seconds after  
  
arriving, a distraught Mrs. Weasley, excited (and furious) Ron, Ginny, and Hermione cluttered  
  
around Harry. They were all taken immediately aback at his appearance. Dumbledore's glare got  
  
his message across to Mrs. Weasley and she quickly ushered the children into the kitchen.  
  
A tired looking Remus escorted Harry to his room, while Dumbledore took Ian into the  
  
kitchen to give the Weasleys and Miss Granger an explanation.  
  
**********  
  
"Here's where you sleep."  
  
"Why are there two beds?"  
  
"You best friend Ron is your room mate."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"We can give him another place to sleep for now. Just until you get settled in."  
  
"Right. You got a cigarette?"   
  
"What? Oh, those filthy muggle things?"  
  
"The muggle....what?"  
  
  
  
"You know, the Harry I knew never smoked. He didn't dress like that either."  
  
"Well, the Harry you knew isn't here right now, is he?" the boy retorted.  
  
Remus held back his tears and walked out of the room where a disgruntled stranger sat  
  
with a growing craving for nicotine.   
  
**********  
  
Remus arrived to the kitchen to find three witches reduced to tears, two young men  
  
cursing at each other, and in the middle of it all, an ancient, worn-out wizard staring into space.  
  
Dumbledore made no effort to stop all the commotion around him. Remus, on the other hand,  
  
could not bear to see anyone else destroyed by these circumstances.  
  
"Stop it. Please, just stop," He whispered softly.   
  
No one had even realized he entered the room.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione said, and indeed her skin was taking on a green  
  
appearance.   
  
"Oh, Mum please say it's a nightmare!" Ginny buried herself into Mrs. Weasley, who had  
  
silent tears running down her face.   
  
"Stop it," Remus said in a normal volume. "Please, stop."  
  
No one heard him.  
  
"STOP IT!"   
  
All noise and movement halted apart from a stifling sob from Ginny.   
  
"This yelling isn't going to help Harry in the least."  
  
Ian let Ron out of a headlock and apologized. Ron held out his hand and Ian shook it.  
  
"Thank you, Remus," Dumbledore said. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:   
  
It took all of Dumbledore's courage to leave Harry on the front step of the Dursely's  
  
house the night his parents died. It took even more courage to talk to him in his office the night  
  
Sirius died. But those scenarios had not been anywhere near as difficult as explaining the chain of  
  
events leading up to Harry's return. He found himself softly crying as he told every one what had  
  
happened to Harry. Ian had been a great deal of help. Dumbledore was surprised not to find  
  
himself angry with Ian, but rather great full. It was unimaginable to think what condition Harry  
  
would have been if he was found by someone other than him.  
  
"Albus, do you think Harry will ever remember us?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger? What was Professor Lockhart's  
  
condition when you saw him in St. Mungo's last year?"  
  
They both looked at each other before Hermione answered, "There wasn't any  
  
improvement, Professor."  
  
"St. Mungos...are you suggesting Harry go there?" Mrs. Weasley asked, horrified at the  
  
thought.  
  
"No, I do not believe Harry should go there. Ian, would you care to explain how muggles  
  
deal with memory loss?"  
  
"Well," Ian thought a minute before answering, " when I person has amnesia they're  
  
usually cured when they're surrounded by familiar things."  
  
"Precisely."   
  
"Albus, do you really think that will work?" Remus asked.  
  
"I hope so, Remus. I hope so."  
  
**********  
  
"So, they actually kill each other?"  
  
"Well, yea, sort of. But then you put the broken pieces away and the next time you open  
  
the box they're good as new."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
It was ten o' clock at night and Ron was showing Harry his set of wizard's chess. They  
  
played four games before Mrs. Weasley came in and forced them to turn off the light. Harry was  
  
disappointed that he only won one game, but Ron assured him that it was an improvement.  
  
"It's the first time you've ever won against me."  
  
"Man, I suck."  
  
"Yea, but you're a lot better at Quidditch."  
  
"I'm better at what?"  
  
"Oh...you don't know? Look through your things. You should have a book called  
  
Quidditch Through the Ages. Read that and you'll know what I mean. Oh, and you play the  
  
seeker position for our house at school."  
  
"Right."  
  
* *********  
  
He was on top of the tower again. This time the pain of the scar on his forehead was  
  
reduced to a low throb. It was broad daylight and he wasn't alone. A young woman who looked  
  
to be in her early 20's was standing directly across from him. She had wild orange and red hair,  
  
and wore clothes of a similar style to his, only they were extremely colorful. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hiya, Harry."  
  
"Er, hi."  
  
"I just wanted to say that I forgive you."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Yea, for yelling at me at the start of summer. Remember? We were in the park and-"  
  
"No, sorry. I wouldn't remember that."  
  
  
  
The woman smiled at him, "No, I don't suppose you would. Well, for the record my name  
  
is Tonks."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok, Harry. Well, it was nice talking to you."  
  
"Yea."  
  
**********  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake him up!"  
  
"Too late, I'm awake," Harry groggily sat up.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear. We didn't mean to wake you." Mrs. Weasley apologized.  
  
"It's ok, Mrs. uh...."  
  
"Weasley, honey."  
  
"Right, and that's Tonks, is it?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus exchanged thrilled glances.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"No, you were in my dream."  
  
Remus looked at Harry curiously.  
  
**********  
  
They day progressed extremely slowly for every one, but for Harry it was the slowest. At  
  
the suggestion of Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron were to show Harry around Grimmauld Place  
  
in hopes that it would restore his memory. They constantly shot him secretive worried looks. At  
  
least they thought they were secretive. Harry heard every whisper and saw every glance directed  
  
towards him. After a few hours of trying to ignore it he could not take it anymore, and ended up  
  
throwing a fit accompanied by many rude and unpleasant words. He stormed out of the kitchen in  
  
the middle of dinner, and ran straight into a very confused Snape in the hall near the front  
  
entrance. Remus stood up abruptly and made to follow Harry, but Dumbledore stopped him. It  
  
was better to let the boy work at his own pace.  
  
He ran up the stairs and turned left, stumbled up another flight of stairs and continued to  
  
take many twists and turns into various corridors. He had no idea where he was going. After  
  
reaching the top floor Harry walked into the first room he came to, opened the door, and  
  
dropped himself on the bed. Something was very strange in this room. An eerie feeling filled  
  
Harry's mind.   
  
*This isn't right. Something is missing...but what?*  
  
He looked around the room. Everything was neat and orderly. A desk sat to the left of the  
  
door. Many papers and books were stacked on top of it. A dresser stood to the right of the  
  
closet, which was directly across from the bed. A night stand with a lamp and notebook sat  
  
underneath a window. It all looked like a perfectly normal bedroom. But wait- yes, he knew what  
  
was wrong now. It was empty of life. He got the feeling no one had been in this room for a long,  
  
long time. Now that Harry looked closer, he could see that all was covered in a thick layer of  
  
dust. However, that was not how he knew. He had a feeling, a feeling that who ever had lived in  
  
this room had a sad story. And that person was no longer alive.  
  
The small leather notebook on the night stand caught Harry's attention. He picked it up  
  
and opened it to the front page.  
  
~Property of Sirius Black~  
  
Harry listened for footsteps. No one had bothered to follow him. He opened the notebook  
  
and began to read about the man who he killed.  
  
**********  
  
"Damnit, not again," Harry groaned.  
  
He was on top of the tower again, and he wasn't alone.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea, I guess that's me."  
  
This was becoming redundant.  
  
"Harry, it's so good to see you, you have no idea." The man embraced him before Harry  
  
had a chance to pull away. "Remember, it's not your fault."  
  
"What isn't?" He pitied the man, who was now in tears. He had no heart to tell him what a  
  
creep he was.  
  
"It's not your fault. Move on." The man jumped off the tower without a second glance.   
  
Harry ran to the edge and watched him fall. He waited for the man to hit the bottom but a  
  
sharp pain hit him square in the forehead, blinding him. He struggled for a few moments before  
  
attempting to open his eyes. He immediately closed them again when they started to tear up. He  
  
fell forward and was surprised to find that he had not landed on his knees. He landed in the air  
  
past the boundary of the tower.  
  
**********  
  
"He's burning up."  
  
"Is Snape still around? Have him brew a fever reducing potion."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Harry, can you hear me?"  
  
He tried to lift his head but it was too heavy.  
  
"...Harry?"  
  
"Shut up, I hear you."  
  
Remus was taken aback, "Oh....ok then."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry sat up despite Mrs.Weasley's protests, "It was just a nightmare."  
  
Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore looked at each other, then Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Harry, this is not unusual behavior for you. I explained Voldemort and the connection he  
  
has with your scar. Do you understand why you have these dreams?"  
  
"Yea, I already told you I did."  
  
"So you'll agree to Occulmency with Professor Snape?"  
  
"I said I'll think about it."  
  
Just then Snape came in holding a goblet. He ordered Harry to drink the potion. After  
  
doing so, Harry laid back down.  
  
"Ok, great. Well, night everyone."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Hmm?" Harry was already drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Can you tell me about the dream while it's fresh in your mind?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yea, just about some guy. He said hugged me and said something about this thing not  
  
being my fault. I don't know...." He fell asleep.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows, "Albus?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius spoke to Harry." 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:  
  
"I've only had three today."  
  
"And you've managed to finish off half a bottle of fire whiskey in the last week."  
  
"It's good shit."  
  
"Language," Remus warned.  
  
"Are you going to let me have a cigarette or not?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"You've got two weeks....TWO weeks until you go back to Hogwarts. Get used to it."  
  
Harry gave him the dirtiest look he could muster and stormed off.  
  
" Mr. Potter, just the man I wanted to see."  
  
"Oh, er...hello Mrs...."  
  
"Mcgonagall. And it's Professor."  
  
"Right. What did I do wrong now?"  
  
Minerva chuckled, "For once Potter it's nothing. I just wanted to give you your OWL  
  
results, and to tell you that you have a chance at being back on the Quidditch team if uh...certain  
  
circumstances are cleared."  
  
"Should I be happy?"  
  
"Thrilled."  
  
"Then thank you," Harry took the envelope from Minerva and walked off.  
  
Minerva watched him trip over a bondage strap on his pants as he went up the stairs.  
  
**********  
  
"I see it in his eyes."  
  
"'Mione, I don't. I don't think he's ever going to come back."  
  
"Ugh, stop being like this, Ron! He's your best friend for crying out loud."  
  
"He was."  
  
"He needs us. The least you could do is support him."  
  
"He's a complete stranger now. Harry's gone, 'Mione. Face it."  
  
"Ron, you make me so angry sometimes! I know we'll get him back someday, and I think  
  
it's going to be soon."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Friends know, Ron. Friends know," Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of  
  
the library.  
  
"Mione! Hermione, I didn't mean to-" she was gone, "to upset you."  
  
He kicked aside a book called History of Potions and sat down on the leather chair behind  
  
him.  
  
"Harry, come back. We're all falling apart without you."  
  
**********  
  
"He can't even hold a bloody wand anymore and you expect him to defeat Voldemort!?"  
  
"Why Remus, have you lost faith in him already?"  
  
"No, it's just..." Remus avoided Dumbledore's eyes, "This is so hard. First Lily and  
  
James, then Sirius. I never thought I'd lose Harry too."  
  
"He will come back," Dumbledore said determinedly.   
  
Remus saw the bright twinkle return to Dumbledore's eyes for a moment, "It must be  
  
worse than being dead," he sighed.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Harry laid on the bed that once belonged to his Godfather. Of course, he still did not know  
  
it. He was told that this was the bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place's former master. The man's  
  
name was Sirius, and he died two months ago. Harry had no idea how important Sirius was to  
  
him. Nor did he have any idea that he was now the owner of Grimmauld Place. After finding the  
  
room Harry kept coming back on those many occasions he needed to be alone. This was one of  
  
those times.   
  
"Do something!" Gold and red sparks flew out of his wand.  
  
"Ugh, besides that!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Bloody waste of wood this thing is," Harry tossed the wand aside and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Might as well. Got nothing better to do around here." He closed his eyes and fell asleep  
  
quite easily.  
  
**********  
  
"Man, I've got to get out more. I keep dreaming of the same place."  
  
He was on the tower.   
  
"Er, I think it's the same place."  
  
But it was never decorated with tombstones, and....  
  
"Red lightning? Huh, that's a first."  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Potter. Glad we could meet again."  
  
Harry spun around.  
  
"Uh...right. Hey, what's with the creepy red eyes? Might want to get that cleared up at the  
  
optometrist, eh?" Harry laughed at his own little joke.  
  
"Stupid boy, do you not know who you are dealing with?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
A stout man with a rat-like appearance appeared at the other's side.  
  
"Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"Bring me the pensieve." The man bowed and walked away, returning shortly after with a  
  
small black cauldron. It was filled with a slimy gray and red substance that continuously bubbled.  
  
"Excellent. Now, will you come here Potter?"  
  
It was not a question. Harry walked forward under the Imperious Curse.  
  
The Dark Lord took his own wand and prodded the substance in the pensieve. A worm-  
  
like creature was attached to the end of his wand and it writhed, trying desperately to free itself.  
  
The Dark Lord jabbed Harry's temple with wand. The grotesque creature burrowed itself in  
  
Harry's head. The world around him seemed to lurch forward. Harry closed his eyes to prevent  
  
the bile rising in his throat from surfacing. When he opened his eyes again his surroundings were  
  
different.  
  
He stood outside a place called Godric's Hallow. In the blink of an eye he was transported  
  
inside a house. A familiar looking woman screamed. She was holding a small white bundle in her  
  
arms. A flash of green light. The women now lay on the ground, motionless, while a small child  
  
cried by her side. Harry blinked again. What seemed like a younger version of himself was  
  
standing next to a mirror. His reflection smiled back and pulled a red stone out of his pocket.  
  
Now a giant snake lunged at him. A poisonous fang pierced his arm. Ginny Weasley cried for  
  
him. Once again his surrounding were different in the blink of an eye. An old room in an  
  
abandoned house. Ron with a broken leg. Hermione stood with her wand ready for battle. And  
  
the man- Sirius, looking worn and peaky. More images continued to play in his head like a horror  
  
movie. A dead body of a boy in a graveyard. The rebirth of a dark lord, of Voldemort.  
  
*Make it stop! Oh God, make it stop!*  
  
The Ministry of Magic. A group of friends stood side-by-side, defending a small bottle.  
  
Voices calling him from behind a veil. Sirius falling through the veil in slow motion. Harry going  
  
in after him, Remus struggling to hold him back.  
  
~"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"  
  
*Stop it!* Harry fought against the Imperious Curse.  
  
~"It's too late, Harry. He's gone. He can't come back because he's d-"  
  
*STOP IT!*  
  
Harry was thrown back by an invisible force, and landed against a tombstone with a crack.  
  
"Disrespecting the dead are we?"  
  
Harry looked down at the broken headstone. It was Cedric Diggory's.  
  
"Murderer," Voldemort smiled, showing off blackened teeth of decay.  
  
"No." Harry slowly stood up, his eyes filled with tears from the pain in his back.  
  
"No? Silly boy, were you not watching? You killed Diggory. You are the reason your  
  
parents are dead. You murdered the last of the Blacks. But fear not, I shall end your guilt right  
  
now. Leave your mudblood-loving friends to deal with it."  
  
"No! It's your fault! All of it!" Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort, "You."  
  
Voldemort began to laugh again but stopped abruptly. A phoenix burst out of Harry's  
  
wand and flew straight at Voldemort. The red eyes filled with terror as the phoenix neared. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:  
  
Something wet and heavy sat on his forehead. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He  
  
shut them at once.  
  
"Kill the lights."  
  
A gasp, and then a shuffle of foot steps.  
  
"They're off."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Remus stood by the bed- Sirius's bed, where Harry had just sat up.  
  
The towel resting on his forehead slid off and left a moist trail on his skin. Some of his hair was  
  
left matted to his head. There was an awkward silence between the two. Harry's sobs broke it.  
  
"Remus, I'm so sorry," he choked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For running away. For– for becoming like this. I saw everything, Remus. He took out  
  
this pensieve and-"  
  
"I don't understand. Who did you see?"  
  
"Voldemort. The pensieve, he– I saw everything. My mum, Quirrel, Ginny dying. I even  
  
saw Sirius. The veil– he told me it was all my fault. He told me I killed Sirius." Harry began to  
  
cry harder.  
  
"Harry, you–"  
  
"I told him I didn't. I know I didn't. Sirius told me. I saw him die again. It felt so real."  
  
Remus hugged Harry tightly.  
  
"It's over now," Remus whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for hurting everyone."  
  
"It's ok, Harry. It's over with. It's gone."  
  
Harry pulled out of the hug. "I'm sorry, I sort of got your robes wet. I'm so–"   
  
Remus smiled, "I don't care Harry. You're back. Nothing else matters."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes, which were now red and puffy.  
  
"No, Remus, everything matters."  
  
**********  
  
"Hurry up, hurry up! The train is going to leave in three minutes." Mrs. Weasley ran ahead  
  
of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they struggled with their luggage.   
  
"Now listen all of you. I want no trouble this semester. Fred and George have finally left  
  
and I'm looking forward to a calm and relaxing year. You hear?" The four nodded, and Ginny  
  
touched her pockets to ensure that the Canary Creams were still there.   
  
"Have a wonderful year. Arthur and I will try to make it to the first Quidditch game. Ron,  
  
you've got some jam on the side of your mouth. Let me get that off, dear." Mrs. Weasley spit  
  
into a tissue and began to vigorously rub Ron's face.  
  
"Mum!" Ron pulled away.  
  
"Oh, of course. Too old for that, are we?"  
  
Ron kissed his mother on the cheek and boarded the train. Ginny did the same and  
  
followed. Hermione settled for a hug. Harry did not get away so easily.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I-" Harry gasped, "I'm sorry but I can't really breath..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled away from the hug and spoke in a stern, but caring voice."Harry  
  
James Potter, if I catch you blaming yourself for anything that is not your fault, or  
  
drinking any Fire Whiskey, I will personally add another scar to a part of your body that  
  
will make it extremely difficult to sit on a broom with. Is that clear?"  
  
"I...er...yes, Mrs. Weasley. Crystal clear."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Right then, off you go."  
  
Harry wasted no time in entering the train. The train began to move as soon as he entered  
  
a compartment where Ginny was sitting.  
  
"Sorry you guys, but we've got the prefect meeting to go to. See you when we arrive." As  
  
Hermione turned around to walk out of the compartment, her pony tail swung back, hitting Ron  
  
in the face.  
  
"Ow!" He paused to rub his eyes.  
  
"Ron, now!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
  
  
Ginny laughed, "Those two."  
  
"When are they going to realize they both like each other?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm beggining to think they never will." Ginny sat back with a sigh. When she did her  
  
hand accidentally touched his. They both looked at each other for a moment. After realizing what  
  
had just happened, they both blushed and looked away.  
  
"So, um... what do you think this year will be like?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Different."  
  
"Yea, I guess so. Wonder who the next DA teacher will be. Hopefully someone who's  
  
actually human this time."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure part human would work too," Harry smiled secretly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Before Harry had time to answer, the compartment door opened. Neville peeked his head  
  
in.  
  
"Sorry, could we sit here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Neville entered, followed by a dazed Luna.  
  
"So Luna," Harry began, " any luck finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
  
"Oh, no luck unfortunately."  
  
"Er, that's a shame. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. We were hot on the trail of a Swiss Miniature Pixie though. Nearly caught it  
  
too. But then Daddy slipped and fell into a ditch."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The four friends were quiet after this, only talking to exchange Chocolate Frog cards.  
  
Harry watched the sky become darker as the train traveled on towards Hogwarts. Ginny fell  
  
asleep with her head resting on Harry's shoulders. He did not bother to move her.   
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Ginny twisted in her seat a little but did not open her eyes. A small smile  
  
escaped her lips.  
  
"Guess she's sleeping. Neville, pass me some Bertie Bott's?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Neville? Oh, ok. I see how it is," Harry laughed.   
  
He was asleep in Luna's arms.   
  
"Guess that works too."  
  
Harry's smile faded as he once again began to stare out of the window. It was now  
  
completely dark, with only the stars and a luminous full moon giving a soft silver light to the still  
  
countryside. Sure, it was going to be a different year. A difficult year, but he knew he was not  
  
about to face it alone. It was no use pushing anyone away. They were going to stick by his side in  
  
this dark war, whether he liked it or not.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N:   
  
So that's the end. Sorry if it was abrupt or not quite what you expected. I'm not entirely satisfied with this story so I'm working harder on my next one. I've got a few chapters written out, along with a basic plot planned out. Things are sort of hectic with finals and such approaching so I won't have as much time to write, but I'll still keep at it.  
  
A big thanks to every single person who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going. If it weren't for you I'd never have finished this story.   
  
Hunta, Lily and James Potter, LabyLunaSlayer21, Whomping Willow, Invader Zaifae, ILOVETOWRITE456, Ariana, harrycrazy432, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Ronandchicken, Fairy, MindyLou, Quacjen, amanda, and UThoughtWrong17- sorry if I forgot anyone! 


End file.
